wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warlord's Command quest chain
Warlord's Command was the Horde quest chain that leads to obtaining the Drakefire Amulet, the key to Onyxia's Lair. This is one of the most arduous quest chains in the game, involving killing a variety of powerful elite creatures across the world as well as a raid in Upper Blackrock Spire. It may require several Lower Blackrock Spire runs as well, to acquire the key to the raid area. Obtaining the Drakefire Amulet to Enter Onyxia's Lair (Horde) Warlord's Command (5 man LBRS) This is where it all begins, at level 55. You talk to at the top of the tower in Kargath in Badlands, except you need to actually *talk* to him - he's got a conversation line you can follow through (around 6 pages or so) before he'll give you Warlord Goretooth's Command, which starts the quest Warlord's Command. The quest requires that you run a 5-man Lower Blackrock Spire, and kill all the leaders ( , , and ). NOTE: You also need to pick up that spawn near a random leader in LBRS. This is by far the hardest part of the Onyxia key questline. It is possible to bypass the ogres and the trolls and go straight to the orc/dragonkin area, and that there is a hole near Wyrmthalak that you can jump through to reach the ogres. When you enter the BRS instance, walk up the ramp, kill the orcs sitting on either side and then the patrol. Walk up the ramp again and make a right out the doorway. Kill the second patrol and you are ready for the next part. You could Mind Soothe the two mobs closest to the doorway on the left here and just hug the wall to skip fighting. Once out of the S-shaped hallway, you find yourself on a big platform with some orcs. Instead of fighting them, you can just hug the wall to your right and jump off the edge. You'll see two ledges sticking out of the wall further down, so make sure you aim for these. When you're all the way at the bottom here you'll be almost at the spiders. Careful pulling ahead is the key and make sure you avoid runners. After the spiders, make sure you look for the documents by the pile of skulls on the Ogre platform. Once Wyrmthalak is dead, check for documents and head back to the previous room that was full of orcs. Jump down the first crack and presto, Omokk is only one pull away! Check for docs again! Fight your way out of Omokk's area, across the bridge and jump down the first crack you get to (where Bijou is hiding). Fight your way down to the main floor of the troll area and make sure you take a right at the bottom fork of the ramp down there. Hugging the wall should get you to Voone in a total of 6-7 pulls from Bijou. This way should save you a lot of time since you skip a LOT of killing this way. Important Blackrock Documents The look like papers on the ground and are spawned near a random boss (usually within about 10 feet of where they stand). On mouse-over they are called "Inconspicuous Documents." Once you find them, everyone on the quest can loot them (as of 1.7) - the documents do not despawn. Completing the Quest Once you've finished up in Blackrock Spire, return to The Badlands and talk to Warlord Goretooth to complete the quest. He gives you the quest Eitrigg's Wisdom. Eitrigg's Wisdom (Orgrimmar) Warlord Goretooth gives you this quest when you complete the quest Warlord's Command. He tells you to go speak to and then see . Eitrigg is in Thrall's throne room in Orgrimmar. The tricky part is that Eitrigg doesn't have a ? or ! over his head - you just have to walk up and talk to him and click through the conversation. Once you've completed the conversation, Thrall's question mark will light up and you can complete the quest. For The Horde! (UBRS) Thrall is shocked to learn that claims to be the true warchief and sends you off to kill him. Not only is this quest a step in the Onyxia key line, but it also offers , the , and the as rewards. What the Wind Carries (Orgrimmar) Listen to Thrall to get the next quest. The Champion of the Horde - Seek out Rokaro (Shadowprey Village in Desolace) So now that you have Warchief's blessing that you provided for yourself, you get to waste most of it while you fly to Shadowprey Village in Desolace. You will find at the top of the hill, from the docks. * As of The Burning Crusade, this quest has been changed. Previously, you had to seek out . However, Rexxar has now moved to Blade's Edge Mountains in the Outland. Mistress of Deception - Go Talk to Myranda the Hag (Western Plaguelands) Another easy part that sends you across the world. Go to Sorrow Hill in Western Plaguelands (slightly northeast of Chillwind Point, the Alliance equivalent of the Bulwark) and deliver a letter from Rokaro to (a Gnome). She'll send you to obtain 20 s to disguise yourself as a member of the black dragonflight. Oculus Illusions - Black Dragon Eyeballs (UBRS) Another simple section that takes a group and some time. Go run Upper Blackrock Spire. You'll notice that all the black dragon enemies (other than the generated spawns in the Rookery) drop two eyeballs each. Because the drop rate is 100% for a pair of eyeballs this is reasonable to do with several people needing the quest. Return the eyes to Myranda. Visiting Emberstrife (Dustwallow Marsh) Myranda the Hag will make you the and send you off to Dustwallow Marsh to talk to . Get to Emberstife's cave on the southern wall of Dustwallow. Once you're in the cave equip and use the necklace to transform you to look like a dragonspawn from UBRS (fun!). Go talk to Emberstrife like this, and he won't attack you. Pick up the three quests from him about killing important dragons from the other dragonflight. Killing three Elite Dragons (Tanaris, Winterspring, Swamp of Sorrows) There is an elite named dragon in Tanaris (outside the Caverns of Time), Winterspring (in the back of a cave filled with elite dragonspawn), and Swamp of Sorrows (wanders around the lake that the Sunken Temple has sunken into). The quests are raid quests. You can have as many as your raid will allow. Previous releases only allowed 5-man, although these dragons are easy enough to do in a sub-5-man group. Killing Chronalis The Test of Skulls, Chronalis (Tanaris) hangs out outside the Caverns of Time, southeast from Gadgetzan. Killing Scryer The Test of Skulls, Scryer (Winterspring) is in the back of a cave filled with blue dragonkin in Mazthoril, south-southwest of Everlook. There is a rune on the ground that will teleport you to the top of the mountain, so take care not to wander onto it during the fight. Killing Somnus The Test of Skulls, Somnus (Swamp of Sorrows) wanders around the lake in eastern Swamp of Sorrows (the same lake that the Sunken Temple has sunken into). Somnus is easily the hardest of the three dragons as he hits hard and has the ability to sleep people (if this happens to your only healer then it's bad news). Visiting Emberstrife Again (Dustwallow Marsh) Visit Emberstrife once again. Turn in the three skulls and get the next quest, The Test of Skulls, Axtroz. The Test of Skulls, Axtroz - Yet Another Elite Dragon (Wetlands) Go to Grim Batol in eastern Wetlands and kill . This is also a raid quest. Visiting Emberstrife Again...receive the quest Ascension... (Dustwallow Marsh) This all seems so familiar. Go and turn in the skull to Emberstrife and then it's off to Rokaro... again. Finding Rokaro Again (Desolace) Rokaro will give you the quest Blood of the Black Dragon Champion to travel to Blackrock Spire and slay . Blood of the Black Dragon Champion - Drak's Blood (UBRS) Pretty straightforward. Do a full UBRS run (make sure to get the Blackwing Lair attunement quest before you go in!). When you kill Drakkisath (last UBRS boss) he'll drop for the quest. As of patch 1.11, Drakkisath will drop blood for everyone running the quest (previously he would drop only two to four blood). Speaking With Rokaro Once Again. (Desolace) Now that you've spent all this time on the quest line, you have to go back to Shadowprey Village in Desolace and speak with again. Turn in the blood, get your , rejoice. This part alone is worth 10,900 experience points, so if you were able to do this before reaching 60 you should be most of the way there by now. Questline Summary Patch changes *